Call me Mr J
by redgrinsandpalefaces
Summary: A classic Arkham Asylum story where wrongly imprisoned girl falls in love with the Joker. Hilarity, passion and OOC Joker ensues!
1. Welcome to Arkham Asylum

_A/N: Hello, my lovely readers. So, this is my first fanfic ever. I'm an avid reader of many fandoms and I got an idea for an Joker/OC story. It's a classic Arkham asylum storyline, but I like it. Any comments, suggestions and votes are welcome. But please, go easy on me. Oh, and English isn't my native tongue, so if there are any mistakes, it wasn't intentional. Joker is kinda OOC in this one, but this is how I picture him with someone he likes and later loves. So, enjoy and happy reading!_

I shuffled through the dark and cold building. Storm was raging outside and I was drenched from head to toe. They changed me in asylum clothes in the bus and I was freezing cold. I still can't believe that my own flesh and blood could do this to me.

Yesterday, I killed my almost rapist and my sister's husband. Yes, she's been married to him for 3 years. And yes, he's been an asshole from the start. My family is rich, filthy rich. But that money never meant much to me. What good is all that money if your own parents don't know you exist? When you live under the same roof and for your birthday you don't even get a kiss or a hug from your own mother and father? All they would give me is money in an envelope. I never needed that money. All I needed and wanted is their love and approval.

My only saving grace was my sister. Elenor was my best friend. 5 years older than me and the most beautiful creature. With her long blonde locks, blue eyes and a figure to die for she was every man's dream woman. As for me, I was like the black sheep of the family. I was short and plain. With brown hair and brown eyes, a bit thicker I was my mothers eyesore. She couldn't brag with me as she could with Elenor. But I was never jealous or sad about it. I was as a child because I didn't understand how my mother's mind worked. But now as I do I couldn't care less. My father always kept up appearances. So one can imagine why he never really tolerated me or my presence on their fancy galas or meets and greets. All the wanted was that their daughters marry rich and for those who had money and come from a rich family. To them old money was the best didn't care if we would love those men.

So when they introduced Elenor to Sam Galicki they knew they dipped their ax in the honey. Even I must admit that Sam was easy on the eyes. Tall, handsome with eyes so brown ad deep they seemed almost black. But he was sleazy and creepy. And I knew that it was a matter of time when he would replace my sister with the younger model. Three years after they married, my sister was 30 years old. Fine aging lines started to appear in the corners of her eyes. She started to be frantic and hateful. It was like it wasn't my sister anymore. She wasn't someone I could confide in, someone I could talk to. She started calling me names, saying that I was jealous of her and her good marriage, when everyone and herself knew that her husband had a different girl on his arm every week.

So yesterday I went to their house to confront him. I wanted my sister back. Not this hateful woman I didn't even recognize. I went to his study and lashed out at him and he lost it. He pounced on me, started undressing me and I couldn't fight him off. He said that I was going to get what I came for. He wanted to rape me. But my sister burst into the room and bashed him across his head with a candlestick. Like in those godawful old movies. I thought she came to save me, that she realized what monster shared her bed every night. I can't even begin to explain how happy I was even though I was shaken up by what just happened. It's like in the movies where the good guys defeat the villain. But under false pretenses she tucked me in bed in their guest room, saying that she will take care of everything and I should rest. But when the morning came police was called, I was arrested for killing her husband and later thrown in Arkham. She said to the police that I was in love with Sam and that I was envious of her and their marriage, so there wasn't anything else I could have done, no matter how much I screamed and fought.

So here I am, being dragged to my own cell. Scared shitless I didn't dare to lift my gaze from my feet as the guards roughly pulled me through the corridors. But then I heard a snicker. I lifted my head and saw warm chocolate brown eyes with bags underneath. They held my gaze for what I thought was an hour when it was just a moment. I realized that we stopped walking. -Well missy, I see that you already started to get to know your neighbors.- one of the guards said. My head turned to look at him, in my stupor not really understanding what he was saying. Mr. Brown Eyes cackled from his cell. I could have sworn that I heard that laugh somewhere. I looked at him again squinting my eyes as if I'm going to recognize him. He really did sound familiar. As they finished preparing my cell, the guard pushed me to my cell and shut the door. Through a little boarded window on the doors, he looked at me. -But I don't know how good that is for you if your neighbor is The Joker.- I paled, my heart rate accelerated and I felt warmth all over my body. Maybe this is what it feels like when you're getting a heart attack. I couldn't help myself but to look across to his cell and I saw his brown eyes cheekily wink at me. I quickly dunked down and threw myself on the bed. I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Group Therapy Session

Sunlight fluttered through the little boarded window, my eyes slowly opening. My vision was blurred and at first I wasn't really sure where I was. I stretched, my kinks working themselves up. I moaned and heard a light cackle. Then everything came rushing back. My sister, Sam, attempted rape, candlelight and finally Arkham asylum. And the icing on the cake was that THE Joker was my cell neighbor. His laugh is probably the first thing I will hear in the morning and the last thing I hear before I fall asleep. It's just my luck. But I can't get his eyes out of my head. Deep, chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't look away. And that cheeky wink when that crude guard told me that he is my neighbor. I believe that the recent turn of events really messed with my head. Maybe I am going crazy, who knows. Maybe I should be locked up in here.

Doors to my cell jingled and the same guard from last night showed up in my cell. -Morning sweet cheeks.- he leered at me. Revulsion rised in my throat when I saw his leery grin. God only knows what this man is capable of doing. His name tag read James King. A really unfitting name for such a creep. He gripped my hand and started to drag me out of my cell. I barely managed to get my tennis shoes on.

-Hey where are you taking me?- I took a quick at look at Jokers cell, but he was nowhere to be seen. A little crazy part of me was wondering if he would watch me through his bars. I knew how it sounded, hell, it sounded crazy even to myself, but I couldn't help myself. It could be a nice distraction from the dreary asylum walls. -Shower.- King barked, dragging me through long hallway. Panic started to rise in my throat. -Shower? B.. But. No.. No.. Not with..- King gave me a sleazy smile. -Oh sugar, as much as I want to, I ain't goin' in there witcha.- he licked his lips and I felt an enormous relief. I felt an even bigger one when I saw that the showers were empty, except for me and a female guard. In normal circumstances there was no way that I would ever take a shower in here, but now I was grateful that they will even let me shower. Sam and his family had connections everywhere, and Arkham wasn't an exception.

I took a quick shower, and I got a new uniform. This one was orange pants and a white T-shirt. The female guard brought me back to my cell, the walk was silent and uncomfortable. A couple of guards leered at me as I passed them. If they are that bad I wonder how the inmates will be. I sat on my cot and crossed my legs. Thankfully, they got me a couple of ordinary white cotton bras, and white cotton panties. At least I don't have to worry about going commando. There was a jingle of keys on my door and the same female guard brought me my food on a tray. If you can call that food. It looked like rock hard meat, and the mashed potatoes looked like someone threw it up. I guess I will go on a forced diet because there is no way that I could eat this. The only edible food on it was an apple.

-I'm sorry.- I called out to the guard. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at me in question. -I just wanted to ask why did you bring me my food here? Don't I eat with the others?- I inquired. -Yes, you do. You will eat with others from tomorrow on. Every inmate eats in his cell on the first day.- She turned around and exited my cell, locking the doors behind her. -Thank you.- I said softly, making sure that she heard me. I ate the damn apple, and even tried some of the meat. I don't know if I was really hungry, but the meat wasn't half bad. I ended up eating all of t. But there is no way that I would eat the I finished, I put the tray on the desk in my room and lied down. Drowsiness overtook me and I started to slowly fall asleep, but not before I heard soft whistling from the cell across mine.

I was in for a rude awakening when King sauntered in my cell for the second time that day. -let's go sweet cheeks.- he grabbed my shoulders and shook them. -Where are we going?- I mumbled, sleepily rubbing my eyes. I stood up, not wasting any time for me to be in such a vulnerable position in front of King. Me laid down and him standing domineering above me. I had a feeling that King wouldn't have second thoughts. -You are going to group therapy.- he grumbled from behind me.

Loren Matthews stood in the sickeningly yellow room. He specialized in sociopaths and schizophrenics, and apparently I counted as one of the two. There were diverse characters seated in a circle in the center of the room. Only one chair was open, I guessed that was mine. All the same, King gripped my shoulder and drooped me off at the seat. I winced as my ass hit the hard wooden chair. I was terrified to even look around myself to see who exactly was sitting around me, deciding that I would just look at the therapist. Loren Matthews was a short, plump and balding man.

-Ahh, miss Boivin. Welcome to our group sessions.- he looked at me with his watery blue eyes. -I expect to see you 3 times a week, no exceptions. Is that clear?- he asked sternly. -Crystal.- I whispered. Someone giggled opposite me. -It would seem that you have an admirer miss Boivin.- Matthews informed as I saw Joker smiling, no, more like grinning at me. He was suprisingly tall, taller that I imagined him. Not that I ever imagined him, but I read the articles in the newspapers and I saw the news. I must admit that he was much more.. more in person. Even seated and in prison garments I could see that he was muscly and virile. His hair was green tinged and falling in strands over his face. He still had on his makeup. White face, deep dead black eyes and crimson red lips, stretched up smile, from ear to ear. His teeth were actually white. Not the sickeningly and unhealthy yellow that the media showed. I guess that he painted them too. He was obviously very meticulous about his unkempt appearance. But there was something about that hellish smile and that chocolate eyes. And I had all the time in the world to unfold what it is.

-Miss Boivin?- Matthews repeated himself a couple of times while Joker and I stared at each other. -Miss Boivin?- I shook my head as Matthews raised his voice. -I'm sorry, doctor.- I murmured. -Since it is your first day at group sessions, today are going to be able just listen to others to see how this sessions work. You wont be subjected to any questioning.- I sighed with relief. -But please, refrain yourself from staring at your inmates.- he added sharply. I started blushing and subconsciously looked at Joker who was staring back at me, without any worries.

-Don't listen to the good doctor toots. Look at me all you want.- My blush intensified at his words and for the life of me I could't look at him anymore. I could feel his stare on me, it felt as if it was burning my skin.

I wasn't able to concentrate on anything the others were saying. Matthews surprisingly didn't ask Joker anything either, but he was watching us like a hawk, occasionally murmuring a yes or no. Finally, the hour was up. Guards showed up to take all of us in our respective cells. I stood up, slanting my neck to one side to work out the kinks when the female guard showed up. I quickly looked at her name tag. Francine Barney. -See you later sweets.- Joker murmured in my ear as King was dragging him from the room.

I shivered a little from his warm breath on my neck. He winked at me again as Barney pushed me to start walking. I walked right behind Joker, so I could hear everything he was saying. -..so you wont have to.- -Shut up.- King roared at him. Cackling, he glanced around himself, as if he is seeing the hallway for the first time. When I know that he is in Arkham for at least a year.

Finally, his gaze landed on me. He perused me from head to toe, landing on my face. I couldn't look away from his bottomless eyes. When we came to our cells, he softly smiled at me. He didn't grin, or cackle, or giggle. He smiled at me and I found myself smile back.

When the guards locked us in I heard Joker whistling in his cell again. It was an eerie version of circus music. -You have a suggestion, little mouse?- I turned my head toward the door, not sure if I heard it correctly. -Hellooo, ah, neighbor?- he asked again. -Are you talking to me?- He giggled from his cell. -Yes Travis Bickle. I'm talkin' to you.- Smiling at his Taxi driver reference I stood up from my bed, and went to the little door opening. He already stood there, waiting.

-Ahh, there she is. Hello little mouse.- he softly said, waving a little. -Hey.- I murmured, again mesmerized by this charismatic man. -So, you have a suggestion?- I looked at him strangely, not understanding what he asks of me. -A song for me.- he explained, my face softening at his words. -You want to whistle to me?- He snorted, grinning. -Anything for a pretty lady.- he lightly crooned. I blushed again. Was he flirting with me? He probably hadn't seen a girl since he is in here. -Thank you, but I can't really come up with anything right now.- I replied, not being able to fight a smile on my face. -It's okay, girly. You'll come up with something.- he said, and we stared at each other in silence.

-What's your name?- he suddenly asked. -Madeline. But you can call me Maddie.- I explained, watching as he said my name in different ways. -Madeline.. MAdeline.. MadeliNE.. Maddie..- he grinned. -Yes.. I like it.- Again silence. I started to feel drowsy from the days events. -Go to sleep, little mouse.- Joker softly said, quickly licking his scars. I leaned my head against the bars. -Good night, Joker.- He smiled as he heard me say his name for the first time. -Nighty night doll. See you tomorrow.- he grinned.

And for the first time since I came here, I felt a little lighter.


	3. Lunch

Suffice to say that my dreams last night were a bit restless. I blame my next door neighbor for that. I dreamed of red grins and pale faces. It sounds like a nightmare, but really it wasn't. I can see him still, in his infamous purple suit grinning at me and waving from a distance, beckoning me to come closer. And as much as I ran, I couldn't reach him. And I wanted to, like I didn't want anything more in my life. It felt as though he was security. That he would protect me from any monsters that come after me. I woke with a huge longing in my heart. No guards came to get me for the first couple of hours. Maybe this is hell.. constant waiting for something to happen, endless boredom. There is no way that I could endure years of this. Then I remembered what Barney said yesterday. Today I have my first lunch with the other inmates. My fear grew when I remembered that it was a coed prison. What if some crazed lunatic or a serial rapist comes for me? I'm to small and weak to fend any of them off. I'll be dead till next week. Or worse. I sat on my cot, cross legged and put my head in my hands.

 _Well, don't you worry, don't worry baby, 'cause I'm right here at home.._ I heard the soft singing from the cell across from me. Joker was singing again and it made me smile. I stood and went to peek at the door across from mine. His voice was raspy and soulful as he started belting out the lyrics. _'Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover.._ As I stood and looked across in his cell, I saw him already perched on the little window.

-Morning, little mouse.- Joker asked grinning from ear to ear. -Did my lovely voice wake you?- I smiled at him. -No.- I said softly. -But it's a nice distraction.- Joker frowned at me, tilting his head to look at me. -Distraction from what? What could possibly distract you in there?- I started to open my mouth to tell him honestly what was bothering me, but I heard voices coming down the hall.

Guards were coming to take us to lunch. My heart rate accelerated when I saw King coming towards Joker and Barney unlocking my cell. I'd take Barney over King's leering and licking lips any day of the week. At least Barney didn't make any lewd comments, while King commented everything about my body. He disgusted me and he didn't care. Barney stood at the entrance of my cell, waiting for me to put my shoes. I could hear King berating Joker and him laughing in his face. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I knew that Joker was provoking him. Myriad of fellow inmates surrounded us while Barney was walking me through the corridor. I was trying to keep my head low, and not really looking at anyone. The damn hallway felt like miles long and I couldn't wait to get to the cafeteria to get that lunch over with. This is not high school where you can escape in the toilets and eat in peace. I will endure it, I breathed in and out, giving myself a little pep talk before we came inside.

I stood in line to get my food. I saw what the lunch lady threw on the tray of the guy in front of me. It looked nasty. You wouldn't give something like that to a dog. Concoction of mashed peas and carrots and meat that resembled a dead cat. Probably even tasted like one. She didn't even look at me when she dropped it on my tray. I quietly thanked her and moved away. I look over the room, spotting an empty table across the room. Rushing towards it, I took a seat and took a deep breath to calm myself down. My stomach was turning from fear and anxiousness. I didn't know how to act. It was one of my parents parties all over again. The feeling was similar. Only this time I don't have to embarrass myself in a too tight dress. This is Arkham Asylum. I mean, how does one act in a room surrounded by serial rapists, criminals and psychopaths?

-Well, well, well. If it isn't the new meat?- A huge man with a full beard took a seat next to me. I could smell him before I even saw him. I broke out in sweat as I fearfully looked at him. His uniform was dirty and sweaty, and the look in his eyes was definitely predatory. -Why don't you come here and sit in my lap?- he sleazy winked at me and licked his lips. What is it with the men in this establishment and lip licking. God.

-Ahem.- someone coughed behind him. Joker was standing behind him with his tray in his hands. Full of himself, the man looked up, and when he saw Joker standing behind him, he was up in a second. He sidestepped him, scared beyond words. The man was actually shaking, he even left his tray on the table.

I looked at Joker, my savior, relieved beyond belief, giving him a huge smile. He took a seat across from me. -Glad to see me toots?- Winking at me, he starts to eat his lunch, grimacing when he tastes it. -You have no idea.- I sighed, picking up my fork. I wasn't wrong, it really was disgusting. I fought the urge to spit it out. -Better get used to the food. It wont get any better. Trust me.- I shyly looked at him, a grimace still marring my face.

-What's your name?- I blurt out. Joker's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. -I mean, you know my name. Unless you don't want me to call you Joker, which is absolutely fine if you do..- I rambled on, trying to rectify the situation I got myself into. I'm talking to The Joker. I don't think anybody talks to The Joker like this and lives to tell the tale.

-J.- he said. He said it sou quietly, I didn't hear him at first. -You can call me J.- I smiled when I saw the look on his face. He looked as if he told me the biggest secret of the universe. -Only you are allowed, so don't make me regret it.- he warned, his tone of voice changing to something darker. I quickly nodded, choosing to keep my mouth shut from now on.

-Ahh, don't get shy on me now little mouse.- he sniggered. -We have an hour before they lock us in our cells for the rest of the day. Don't you wanna talk?-he pouted. I looked up and saw his painted face. -Sure.- Actually, I was excited to talk to him. I wanted to know how he thinks, what makes him who he is. -Sure what?- he asked, waiting.

-Sure, J.-

 **A/N Okay, so. I decided to post the third chapter already, as I wanted to celebrate my first follow today! Yaaay! It makes me smile to think that even one person thinks this little fanfic is worth reading! jballerina25- thank you!**

 **Another thing. This is the lunch chapter and I am going to drag it out in Chapter 3, because it's the first time they can talk without doors separating them.**

 **I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**


	4. Sing To Me

Joker smiled when he heard his "name" coming from my lips. "Atta girl." I blushed and I took a sip of my water. Feeling brave, I said "I always thought you were a Jack." He looked strangely at me, weird frown marring his face. "Yeah? You thought about me?" he bore in my eyes, his tongue poking out to lick his , I avoided his question, because I didn't really know what to answer him. _Oh, yeah. I thought about you when you were wrecking havoc all over Gotham and killing innocent people. But hey, I like you already, so it really doesn't matter if you're an homicidal maniac._ Yeah, I don't think so."Yes. Definitely Jack." Joker shrugged and bend down to get a blob of food in his mouth. "Well, I ain't." I frowned at his sudden refusal, but I decided to agree with him. I didn't want him to close off from me.

"So what are you going to sing to me?" he questioned, decidedly changing the subject. "What?" I stuttered. There is no way I'm going to sing. Not ever. I am not going to embarrass myself in front of him. "It's a tit for tat world." Joker snickered. "Besides, I sang for you last night. It's your turn now." Determination was evident in his eyes.

As I didn't say anything for a couple of moments, he put his plastic knife and fork down. I looked up from my plate and he was putting his elbows on the table, directly piercing my eyes. "I heard you moan, doll." My face turned red from the roots of my hair, to my ears. Joker sucked on his scars, smirking when he saw my blushed cheeks. "If you sound so good when you're moaning, I believe you're gonna be a good singer." he finished in a hushed voice. I was breathing rapidly, I've never before felt something like this. We were both staring at each other, leaning over the table and I couldn't help but focusing on his bottomless brown eyes. I got lost in them, they drew me in and everything around us faded away. Even in his "mask", he was so appealing to me. I wanted to see the handsome face of the guy he hid from the rest of the world under all that paint. I couldn't read in his gaze what he was thinking, but I could only hope that he reciprocated my new found feelings.

A loud beep shook us from our inspection of each other, and my reverie was broken. The lunch was over and guards filled the room. I looked at the Joker, dumbstruck still. He was staring at me,narrowing his eyes. I was speechless, struggling to find the right words when Barney pulled my arm to get me up from my seat. Joker remained sitting with hunched shoulders, looking positively lethal when King roughly grabbed him. He didn't even flinch at the contact and King frowned, rolling his eyes at the impassive man. He stood up, still staring at me, and didn't resist King when he pushed him to start walking.

I didn't understand what just happened. Sadly, in all my 24 years something like this never happened to me. To feel naked under someones gaze and to feel such passion, from one look. He was definitely different.

When Barney locked me in my cell, I lay down on my bed and contemplated everything that happened today. I couldn't get him out of my head, and it didn't help that he was a door across from me. I started to think what it would be like to kiss him, to feel his puckered scars under my fingertips. "Maaadelineee.." Joker singed, his voice sugary sweet. I smiled when I heard him. "Hi, honey." He roared with laughter. "Did you just call me 'honey'?"

"Well, you have all those nicknames for me, so I decided to give you one." I explained, feeling a bit shy. Joker snorted. "Yeah, but you are all those things." he giggled. "You are a doll, you are a babe, and you are sweet like sugar." he smartly replied, goading me. "But I ain't no honey." I laughed at that. Joker really had no idea what kind of impression he left on me. "But you are. You're an incredibly sweet man, J." My reply was honest and it made me feel vulnerable. "You better watch your mouth, girly." Joker mock chided me. "Don't let anyone hear you or you're going to be here longer than necessary." I laughed at that and I realized that he didn't actually say I was wrong. There's a lot about this man that I want to figure out. Smiling, I started humming. Joker started humming along with me and it made me happy he knew Stuck in the middle with you. It was one of my favorite songs. I'm too shy yet to sing to him, so humming will have to do. _Its so hard to keep the smile from my face.._ He sang quietly to me, or I hoped it was for me, not for himself. I knew just how I sounded in my head and I didn't like it. This is going much too fast, for me at least. But I have nothing but time in this hellhole and so does he. Our song ended and we fell in an comfortable silence.

His soft humming started again and made me sleepy. "Go to sleep little mouse." he softly crooned. Already dozing off, half conscious I asked what was on the tip of my tongue. "Will you be here when I wake up?" He stopped humming and I could swear when I heard him growl.

"No place I'd rather be, babe."

 **A/N Okay, so this is the continuation of Lunch chapter. The Joker is getting sweeter and sweeter, just how I like him. Ahhh.. And you probably figured out that Maddie is a total Mary Sue. Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites! If you have any ideas, on what kind of situations you'd like Maddie and Joker end up in, let me know. And again, if you see anything that is grammatically incorrect, I apologize!**

 **strgzr1980- thank you for your review! I took your advice and changed - to ".**


End file.
